


Inside Of A Mind

by caristia



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Desire, Feelings, Harry and Peter enjoy an evening of drinking together, Harry's POV, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Man Pain, Possessiveness, Unrequited Love, Yearning, idek what to tag this, or so it seems, that's a lot to keep buried Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caristia/pseuds/caristia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The giggling sound in Peter's voice when he was embarrassed and amused at the same time. The blush of his cheeks as he covered his eyes and laughed. "Stop it, Harry!" The young Osborn heir only smirked at his friend's innocent personality. He reached for the bottle to pour Peter another glass of liquor.</p>
<p>(Harry and Peter enjoy a quiet evening in each other's company. Harry's thoughts drift off a bit.)</p>
<p>
  <i><b>NEW:</b> Now with Chinese translation!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Of A Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in Spider-Man (2002), after Pete and Harry moved together.
> 
> **26/06/2015:** Thanks to the kind inedible, it's now available in Chinese! You can read it [here](http://inedible.lofter.com/post/2b99f2_76a5714) and at [movietvslash.com](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-170400-1-1.html)  
>  (registered users only).

The giggling sound in Peter's voice when he was embarrassed and amused at the same time. The blush of his cheeks as he covered his eyes and laughed. "Stop it, Harry!" The young Osborn heir only smirked at his friend's innocent personality. He reached for the bottle to pour Peter another glass of liquor.

Peter drew his hand back and Harry noticed just how big and blue and fascinating his eyes were.  
Still, he missed the thick nerdglasses. 

They reminded him of high school. Of a small awkward figure called Peter Parker. The school's science genius who'd always walk the hallways hunched, who'd never fight back, who'd always wear a goofy smile despite what was happening or being said to him. Who'd always try his best, who'd desperately try to fit in - but would fail eventually, being just too different. Sometimes he would remind Harry of a small, defenseless animal - afraid, looking for shelter. It made Harry want to take him in and care for him forever. Sometimes he played with the thought of hiring men to kidnap Peter to his mansion. He would keep him there, protecting him from the world. The gazes, the stupid laughter, the teasing. Keep him for himself. Make him his entirely. 

_Mine. Peter's mine._

It were thoughts like these that scared him. Made him keep the distance of awkward best friends although his heart and body were screaming for him to get closer, closer ... He wanted to hold him. Wrap his arms around that small, delicate frame and tell him everything would be alright. And that Peter was the most fascinating person he'd ever known. That Peter was the one person in his life that made him feel he was worth something. That he was the one to make him feel stronger. And that all those idiots making fun of him would work for them in the future and that Harry would fire them all. And Peter would laugh. It were feelings like these that his father never would have accepted. It were feelings like these that made his heart ache whenever he caught Peter staring at that Mary Jane girl like a love-struck puppy. It were feelings like these that made him go after her to prevent those two from ever getting together. Because if Harry was the one going out with the redhead, Peter could not run off with that bitch. He wouldn't leave him behind. He would never. He couldn't. He was not allowed to. Harry wouldn't allow it. He would chain Peter Parker to him and drag him to have his way with him. He would never let him go. They would always stay together. They were destinied.

And that his father would not get any strange ideas – because he finally had a girlfriend now – was just a positive sideffect. 

 

"That's so inappropriate, Harry!" Peter was still going on about his last snarky side remark and woke his friend out of his deep thoughts. Harry just rewarded the other male a light smile. "C'mon, Pete! Don't be so stuck up! It's the truth!" Peter shook his head as the other observed him while taking another sip of his drink. The crimson on his cheek made him look even more adorable. It was rare that Harry had actually gotten Peter to drink with him. He looked tired. Exhausted. But so happy. Much more self-confident. Harry couldn't help noticing the changes in his friend and it crushed him not to understand them or to know where they came from. He felt like Peter was turning away from him and it killed him inside.

He wanted Peter to need him. He wanted to be needed. He needed to be wanted.  
He wanted his best friend.  
He needed him.  
He had yearned for him for years.  
With all his heart and might.

It ripped him apart.

"Aah, I'm tired ..." Peter yawned demonstratively and stretched his back. "And ... Oh! Didn't you want me to help you with your paper?" 

It ripped him apart. Everyday of his life.

That's why he had decided to concentrate on other things. He was very eager with college, trying his hardest to get through with good grades. Becoming the good, hardworking man that Pe– his father, deserved as a ... son.

"Pete." The touch of the palm on his shoulder was warm and the tone of the voice gentle. Peter turned his head to look at Harry as he forced his tired eyes open. "You must be really tired, I shouldn't have kept you awake." Peter smiled brightly. Until his smile was interrupted by a yawn. "Don't worry about my paper. You can explain it to me tomorrow." Peter leaned over into Harry's personal space as the hand on his shoulder vanished. His cheek softly collided with the brunette's upper arm. "I think I'm drunk ... Haaaarry~ take me to bed, will you?" 

The giggling sound in Harry's voice when he was embarrassed and amused at the same time. The blush of his cheeks as he covered his eyes and laughed. "Stop it, Pete!" 

No.  
Really.  
He was going to become the man that Peter Parker deserved.  
He was going to become the man that deserved Peter Parker.

Peter Parker for his part only grinned goofely before he prodded a finger in the taller one's chest as he exclaimed teasingly: "What are you _thinking_ , Harry Osborn?!" 

Harry smiley crookedly as he wrapped his arm around his best friend's back. "Oh, Pete! If only you knew."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nearly exactly a year ago, plus a few days. My friends were watching some film I wasn't interested in, so I typed my OTP feels away on my phone.
> 
> Now I really just made myself sad.  
> This pairing is bittersweet.
> 
>   ~~Also now I want to write some fics with drunk!Peter or both a bit drunk, idek~~
> 
> _Not beta'ed, I proofread myself._  
> 


End file.
